Since a flexible display panel is characterized as thin, light, and bendable, applications of the flexible display panel have become more and more diversified. Through folding or rolling, space occupied by the flexible display panel can be reduced. In terms of the manner of folding, the tension applied onto the flexible display panel has to be controlled, the flexible display panel itself cannot be squeezed so as not to cause permanent creases, and the entire surface of the flexible display panel needs to be supported when in use.